


A Wilde time at the mall

by Arcturas_Callahan, SheyK



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cub, Gay, M/M, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturas_Callahan/pseuds/Arcturas_Callahan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyK/pseuds/SheyK
Summary: A young Nick Wilde takes a trip to the mall with his mother. When he gets lost, he learns that not to trust everyone with a badge.





	A Wilde time at the mall

The clomping, tapping, and pattering of steps from herds of animals echoed through the already  
loud mall. A berage of voices overlapped one another making it hard to understand what one of  
the hundreds of mall patrons were saying. The smell of grease soaked food, burn coffee and  
god knows what else errumped the nostruls of any poor soul who had to step foot in the  
consistently busy mall. Though this was the norm for one of Zootopia’s Mega Malls. Sure, the  
city had hundred of malls scattered from one end of the city to the other but this one was right in  
the heart of the city. Its location made it a hub for every working-class men and woman, every  
species of animal, and each day, young Jericho Clawhauser, a security guard in the mall, had  
the privledge to be right in the middle of it all.

Jericho had been a security guard at the mall for over a year, trying to make the best of the  
situation but he had still hoped to be like his older cousin and work for the ZPD. Heck any day in  
the ZPD would make this look like a cake walk but at least it would be something different than  
the same: “That lady stole a chocolate bar!” or “Gomernt gon’ put a avocado in ma’ brain!” or  
“Have you heard of our lord and saviour!”

By now it was all predictable, though it was rarely ever short on being boring. Though it wasn’t  
the life the young cheetah had wanted. He worked hard throughout college to try and get into  
the ZPD, passing all of his police foundation courses with above standard grades. Yet, it just  
wasn’t enough. Despite his lean, athletic physique they just wernt looking for someone like him  
just yet. So, here he was, working  
full time as a security guard.

“Yay…” He mumbled to himself, leaning against the wall and watching the mall patrons walk by.  
Jericho was often posted by himself, not that it bothered him by any means, it gave him more  
time alone which was something he valued.  
Surveying the area, he only noticed the patrons, no other guards or anyone that looked like  
trouble. A gave a small grin and took out his phone, there were some perks to being a security  
guard instead of a cop. Jericho knew this as he unlocked his phone and began browsing his  
pictures.

There were over a hundred pictures Jericho had acquired over the years of young cubs. Some  
he had downloaded illegally, the cubs were often posed in their underwear or something were  
actually naked. Their small bodies well groomed, and their tails either used to cover their  
privates or were held up by either the cub themselves or by a third paw.

Though favourites were the ones he had taken during work. Most of the stores had survalence  
cameras installed to deture theft. What most people didn’t know, is that the cameras were often  
well hidden and were always in the changerooms. Some were even behind the mirror to give a  
full view of the subject and potential theft. Though Jericho found more to them just catching  
thief’s. Small cubs would often go in with their mommies and daddies, or even alone, to  
change. Jericho enjoyed those moments and happily took pictures of the cubs and kits as they  
undressed, completely unknowing to the fact that they were being watched.

Jericho had even gotten lucky a few times and had the privilege to watch, mainly the fathers,  
use or abuse their cubs in a sexual nature. Bending them over the bench before fucking them  
pretty hard. Or they would do something more basic, like eat the cub out or suck them off, or  
make the cub suck on the dad’s hard cock. Jericho had videos of that on his phone too, which  
he often watched when it was not too busy, though the lack of audio did was disappointing to  
say the least. He would love nothing more than to hear the cubs grunts, gags, and moans as  
they were fucked.

Jericho sighed, he could already feel himself getting hard at the thought, which wasn’t the best  
thing to be when he had to be watchful and work with people. Not that anyone noticed that is.  
“Uh Jericho? You around ‘Archibald’s Toys’?” His radio echoed.  
“Yeah, not too far from there? Why whats up, ‘nother cub not get his toy again?” Jericho said  
with a stifled laugh.  
“Something like that. An employee called saying a fox kit is outside the store crying. No folks in  
sight. Can you go check what’s up?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Jericho said, trying to contain his excitement. Without a second, thought he  
hurried towards the store which was no more than a minute away at best.

It took him little to no time to reach the store, and just as his dispatch told him, there was a small  
toddler cub, a red fox, wearing a small pair of shorts that sat just above his knees and a small  
semi-dark blue t-shirt with number ‘3’ written with stars. The little tot kit the was sitting on his  
bum arms at his side, crying heavily. Seeing him in tears already made Jericho hard, though he  
tried to hide his excitement as he walked over to the kit.

An employee, a petite lioness, was with him trying to calm him down though he was still crying.  
When she had noticed Jericho, she rushed over to him, her arms tucked over each other, she  
has a distraught look on her face, her tail twitching lightly.

“I tried to calm him down, but he just wouldn’t stop crying.” She said sadly, looking over her  
shoulder, “I couldn’t get much information, but i think he lost his mother in the mall or something,  
the poor thing.”  
“Ill take it from here, thanks for letting us know.” Jericho said with a reassuring smile, nodding to  
the lioness. As she made her way back into the store, Jericho walked to the crying toddler,  
getting down on his knee, reaching across and rubbing the small kits arm.  
“Hey little buddy, whats wrong?” Jericho said softly.

The kit didn’t stop crying right away, though he opened his eyes lightly, it was just enough to  
notice the shiney badge on the cheetahs shirt. The kit remembered what his mommy had told  
him, that the police wore badges and were the good guys, like superheros.

The kit slowed his crying, only sliffling, though tears were still coming from his green eyes.  
“m-m-m-my m-m-m-mommy…” The cub sniffled out “I lost mommyyyyy…” The kit bellowed, as  
he begain a more softer, quiet form of crying.  
“It’ll be okay buddy, why don’t you come with me and we can find your mommy together.”

The little cub wiped his tears and eyes with his paw, nodding his small head. Jericho reached  
out, taking the kits small paws, helping him to his feet. He was adorable. Much smaller than  
Jericho, still bits of baby fat around his legs and arms, probably on his little tummy and bum too  
Jericho though to himself happily.

Jericho placed his paws under the small toddlers’ arms and lifted him up as he too stood up.  
The little cub wrapped his arms around Jericho, quietly sucking on his thumb as Jericho carried  
him away from seeing eyes. The best place for that was the security office. It was far from any  
normal civilians and only had one person in there at a time. Luckily, the person who was  
normally in the room was on a sick leave, all Jericho had to do was radio in that hed be in the  
room for a small investigation.

“Yeah, I wont be long, just need to knock off some paper work. Thanks.” Jericho said hanging  
up the phone and reclining in the office chair. The little toddler was much calmer now, happily  
playing on the carpeted floor. The cheetah eyed the tot admiringly, reaching down and picking  
up the kit and sitting him on the desk in front of him.

“Whats your name?” Jericho asked, moving himself closer to the tot.  
“Nick.” The tot said happily, swinging his legs from his seat on the desk.“And how old are you Nick? Can you show me with your fingers?” Jericho said, taking out his  
phone and turing on the camera, recording the small kit.  
Nick held up 3 small chubby fingers, “Twee!” He said proudly.  
“Wow! Youre such a big boy aren’t you!” Jericho cooed, tickling the toddlers chubby sides  
making him squeal out with laughter. Jericho bit his lip, watching the kit giggle and laugh at his  
touches.  
“Would you like to try some special candy for being such a good little boy?” Jericho asked,  
gliding his paw across Nicks covered tummy and down his leg.  
“Mhm!” Nick said happily, nodding excitedly.  
“You have to promise to be a good boy and lick it all up! Or else you wont get the special drink  
either.” Jericho stood up, keeping his phone camera on the little toddler on his desk. “Can you  
say ‘I promis’.”  
“I prom-ise…” Nick repeated.  
“To be a good little boy.”  
“To be a good wittle boy.”  
“And eat all of Jerichos hot cock.” Jericho said with a grin. the 3-year-old didn’t know any better  
and still repeated the officer.  
“And eat alllll of j-j-air-ik-k-ohs cock!” Nick said proudly, it was such a big sentence for the little  
cub.  
“And drink all of his warm, yummy, cum.”  
“And dwink all of his warm, yummy, cum!” Nick said proudly once more.

“Mmm such a good little boy.” Jericho said, undoing his pants with his one paw, letting them and  
his boxers fall to the ground. His large, barbed cock was fully erect, captivating the little cub as  
he watched Jericho stroke his cock slowly. Setting his camera down so it was still watching the  
show, Jericho put his paw on the little cubs shoulder.

“Be a good boy and lay down. Im gonna take your little shorts and undies off, then you get to  
have your candy.” Jericho smiled. Nick didn’t normally let strangers take his clothes off, only his  
mommy, but he was a police man so he figured it was alright.

Nick lied down on the table, obeying the cheetah. Jericho grinned, slowly pulling down the  
toddlers shorts and little pair of underware. Jericho looked down at the half naked 3-year-old.  
Nicks penis was small than his own finger, but the sight of it and his little sack made the cheetah  
lick his lips. Nick didn’t move, he just lied on the table, his paws resting on his little tummy.

Jericho leaned down, taking Nicks immature shaft between his fingers and slowly began to  
stroke it, watching the kits reactions. Nick gave a few small moans and whines, but it didn’t stop  
the cheetah, who cupped and played with the kits small sack, rubbing them softly. Jericho  
leaned in and gave a wet lick along the start of Nicks bum between his thighs, and up along his  
sack and pre-school-aged penis. Jericho wrapped his lips around the shaft, sucking it hard and  
rubbing it around with his tongue.

“Ahh…M-my pee-pee…” Nick said in a whine. He pushed on Jerichos head, trying to get him off  
but Jericho pinned nicks arms above him, sucking him harder and faster, grazing his teeth along  
the toddler’s shaft. Nick only whined as Jericho kept sucking Nicks small cock. He could feel it get harder in his mouth and between his lips. Jericho grinned, sucking the kits shaft hard, enjoying the sound of  
his little moan, until it popped out of jerichos mouth.

“Time for you to eat your candy.” Jericho said with a devilish smile. He grabbed the kits head  
pulling him towards his cock, and before Nick could argue, Jericho shoved his barbed cock  
down the kits throat, making the little fox boy gag loudly. “Ohh fuck, this is what ive been missing? Get used to this kid, were going to be here a while.”  
Jericho said with a laugh as he kept thrusting his large cock down Nicks throat. He could feel  
the vibration of Nick trying to talk or cry or something but he didn’t care. Gripping the fur on  
nicks head, he forced his barbed cock deep into the toddlers throat.

Streams of tears ran down the kits face, with every thrust they only soaked his face and made  
large streaks across the red fur on his eyes and cheeks. Nick gagged and whined loudly,  
Jerricho could hear the obvous attempt at protest. Nick tried to push Jericho away, pushing his  
paw on jerichos stomach, but the cheetah only grabbed Nicks arm tightly, digging his claws into  
him as he kept fucking the little kits throat.

Pulling his cock out, Nick gagged and coughed loudly, taking in a large gasp of air and coughing  
more. Jericho looked at his cock, it was soaked with Nicks saliva, which he figured was enough.  
He spun the toddler around, lifting his ass and spreading the foxes little 3-year-old bum cheeks,  
showing his immature rosebud

“Noo! Nooo! I don wan candy! Candy yucky! I wan my mommy! Mommyyy!” nick screamed and  
cried. Trying to crawl away on the desk.

“Now, now, we cant have that.” Jericho pulled the kit back by his tail, which made Nick yelp out  
loudly. Grabbing a cable tie from the drawer, which was often used to restrain culprets, Jericho  
gripped Nicks muzzle and tightened a tie around it, shutting the kit up. He did the same to Nicks  
arms, tying them behind his back so the little kit couldn’t move.

Nick still whined and sobbed, but he was more quiet than before. Jericho pulled him back letting  
his legs dangle off of the desk as his little bum stood out to the cheetah. Jericho spread the  
cubs bum open and without warning ramed in entire shaft deep into the toddlers rectum.  
Nick gave a muffled scream of pain and sobbed harder than before, as Jericho pushed every  
inch of his barbed cock into Nicks small asshole.

“Ohhh fuckk.” The cheetah groaned in pleasure. The toddlers ass was warmer and tighter than  
anything he had felt before. “Better suck it up, im not stopping until this asshole is filled.”  
Jerricho said in a pleasing voice, as he resumed his violent thrusting in nick anus. The cub  
moved with every thrust, grunting, crying and whining by the immense pain of having his little  
hole violated.

Jerricho grabbed Nicks hips, lifting him from the desk and sitting him ontop of Jerrichos cock as  
he sat on the chair. Jericho ‘helped’ the toddler ride his cock, lifting Nicks legs close to his chest  
as he bounced the 3-year-old on his cock, pushing it deep into him with every thrust. Jerricho  
started to spank the cubs ass hard with every trust, hitting his little ball-sack and tiny kit penis.

“Such a naughty little boy! Taking such a big cock at such a young age? Youre such a bad,  
dirty, little boy!” The cheetah teased as he slamed down nick harder and harder. “Ohh fuck, im  
gonna cum…im gonna…oh fuck yes!” He screamed out, digging his claws hard into the side of  
Nicks tummy, cumming deep inside him.

The toddler grunted and squealed and the sensation of being filled by the cheetah. The painful,  
yet warm feeling rushed deep in this rectum and bowels. Nicks head fell back onto Jerichos  
chest. The pain of it all made Nick unconhous, Jericho didn’t care, he kept squirting his cum  
deep into the toddlers rectum.

“Ohh fuck...thats it...milk that cock.” Jericho laid Nick on the desk, keeping his ass in the air as  
he pulled out his cock which was a mix of blood and cum. Jericho grabbed the camera, coming  
close to the recently raped hole, which was spread wide open.

Jericho grinned at the cub, who was passed out on his desk, cum and bits of blood dripped from  
his asshole which satisfied the cheetah. Finished with the toddler, he grabbed Nick, keeping him  
bound and muzzled as he carried him to the back of the office to the emergency exit. The  
cheetah opened the door with his hip, leading to the outside behind the mall. With no effort, he  
tossed the toddler out onto the street behind the mall. Thankfully no one was around to notice  
him dispose of a recent raped cub, who was still breathing to his knowledge. He took one last  
picture of the toddler, cum leaking onto the road, before shutting the door behind him grinning  
happily at his accomplishment.  
“He’ll be fine.” Jericho thought to himself “And if not, at least he has something to offer now.”  
Jericho said with a grin.


End file.
